The Tamest Of Them All
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Bill Weasley life. Starts when he was five and goes up until his children hopefully if I get reviews, haha So, how, precisely, did this calm, collected youngin become the punk rocker, "cool" oldest brother we all adore now? R&R! GodBless!


"Daddy, would you play wuff me!?" A 5 year old Bill asked as he batted his eyelashes at his father. His chubby arms were holding a small checker board and his lips were forming a pout. Arthur sighed heavily and took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took the checker board from his son before patting his knee and Bill smiled slightly, grabbing his teddy bear from the floor and climbing into his father's lap. He looked into his father's eyes for a moment, then back down at his bear and he cuddled close to his Dad as Arthur began speaking.

"Billy, have you asked your mother to play with you?"  
"Yes, but I wanna play wuff you instead! I don't see you a lot because you're always working, Daddy." Arthur took in a deep breath and looked down on his son.. He supposed that now wasn't the right time for him to tell his son that he did, in fact, have work to do.

"Willy, I can only play one game with you right now...But after that if I get done with work early enough I'll read you a bedtime story tonight." Bill smiled and nodded as he grabbed his father's hand and hopped down from his lap. Arthur grabbed the checker board and followed his son into the living room. Bill dumped out all of his checker pieces from his makeshift checker holder and Arthur took all the dark blues, while Bill took the dark red. He was practically bouncing up and down from his father finally playing a game with him and he smiled as they both plopped down on the floor and knelt on their elbows, facing each other.

"Youngest goes first, Willy." Arthur said lovingly and Bill gave his father a toothy grin as he studied then board then moved his first checker piece. Arthur stared at the board for a moment alos, before moving his, and soon they fell into the habit of taking their turns and eyeing all of the other pieces like watch dogs. After about 20 minutes of pkaying, though, Molly came into the living room and sighed as Arthur sat up and crossed his legs instead of lying in front of Bill as he had been. Molly rested her hands on his shoulder and her pregnant stomach was just behind his back as she knelt to her knees and held him close. She put her head on his shoulder so Bill could see both of their faces and Molly sighed.

"Billy, it's time for your bath...." His lips formed a small frown and he looked up at his Mum bessechingly.

"Mummy, I was playing a game with Dad." Molly smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, love, but if you get a shower now maybe Daddy will read you a bedtime story." Bill smiled and nodded, putting his checker pieces in the small box and jumping to run and go get in the shower quickly. Molly chuckled and pushed down on Arthur's shoulders as she stood and stretched and Arthur turned and stood also, wrapping his arms around her shoulders now.

"How do you feel, love?" He mumbled as he burried his face into her long, vibrant red hair.

"Fine." she replied lovingly, as she rested her flat palm on her plump stomach and looked down on it.

"Do you think we're getting a boy or a girl?....Maybe our second little baby will be a girl....There's hope." She chuckled and Arthur shrugged.

"I dunno, really, love....We'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Molly looked up into his eyes and smiled hesitantly.

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about, but Bill was right there..."  
"What do you want to talk to me about, honey?" He asked, looking into her eyes, concerned.

"That I don't think we'll have to wait too long....I've been in labor all day."

"What? Why didn't you floo me!? Why didn't you tell me right when I got in?!?"

"Because, it wasn't that bad, but now it's starting to hurt a bit more." Arthur nodded and sighed. He swung his wand lazily over the pile of the messy game and it stacked itself back onto the shelf. He made Molly sit down as he ran upstairs and grabbed their hospital bag from their room, slung it over his shoulder and asked Bill if he was done with his shower. His son though, didn't answer and he groaned, opening the door frusterated.

"BILL!?" The naked child turned quickly and blushed, grabbing his towel.

"D...aaaaa...dd!"

"Get dressed!"  
"I'm wet!"

"Well get un-wet, Billy, your mother has to go to St. Mungo's she's going to have the baby!" Bill nodded and began drying quick before stopping and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dad...."

"What, Bill!?"

"How does the baby come out?"

"THE SAME WAY IT WENT INT, I'D RECKON!?! GET DRESSED!....You're going to have a baby brother or sister tonight..." Bill nodded and shut the door on his father, sighing as he grabbed his dinasour underwear, muttering to himself about how weird his father's answers were...

Now, there he was, stuck wondering less about how babies came out, but more so on how they went in.

**A\n: I hope to continue, so pretty please review! Any feedback or ideas are welcome...And I'm sorry if being 5 some of the stuff Bill thought about or said seemed odd, but being magic he might have been a bi more adavnced at that age! :D Anyways, hopefully this will go through his whole life, and that you guys get as excited as I am for it! (: God bless, please drop by a review!  
Sarah**


End file.
